


Remember Me

by Duchesse



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Self-Insert, basically a "what if" situation, gender-neutral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 22:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: It was your fault Sidon was injured. The price for being at his side until he awoke was steep, but you were willing to take it.[Prince Sidon/You].





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> this is actually an incredibly condensed version of the outcome from a story i wanted to do. but, i just ain't got the time to dedicate to an actual story.

Your mind could not find peace that evening. With the cover of night and blanket of stars encompassing the sky, there was a breeze so delicate that even the thinnest strands of hair moved nary an inch, yet it managed to caress your cheek so sweetly. Your eyes were drawn towards the lanterns some ways off, observing the spirited dance of the embers before you were reminded of your reasoning for even being awake.

Before you, the large pool of water was eerily still despite the large figure resting inside. At the sight of the wounded prince, gravity anchored your legs to the harsh stone below while you stretched your fingers towards his face, skimming just the pads over the gouges that were sure to scar. Trailing lower, your fingertips traced the cut that split his upper lip whilst your eyes trained upon the worse wounds that marred his body.

Many of his scales had been lost in the fight, and even once emerging from the battlefield, he wore his injuries as though they were a badge of honor. A reminder that he had deterred fate for you, so you could open your eyes to another dawn.

“Sidon, please forgive me. This is all my fault…” you croaked, chin wrinkling as your pressed your lips tightly to silence a sob. “I’m so sorry.”

“You’re still here, are you?”

You didn’t startle at the sound of Muzu’s voice now, opposed to earlier when his shouts reverberated in your head, having drilled into your consciousness ever seen. Neither of you had the will to fight on. 

What had happened was now distant and the last thing you cared about. 

“I’m not going to leave until I see his eyes open,” you stated firmly, paying no heed to the zora elder’s footfalls padding closer. “I want him to know… I want him to know how I feel.”

Muzu offered you a pointed stare yet didn’t utter a word. Instead, he simply peered down at the young prince, arms folded tightly at his back as he pushed out a weary sigh that was carried away with the wind.

“I was afraid this would happen if we were to be too involved with your kind, again,” Muzu said, his words harsh yet they held no malice. “We cannot lose our prince in the same way we lost our princess, you do understand?”

You understood perfectly. While a part of you would ever resent Muzu from his interference with yours and Sidon’s relationship; you didn’t blame him for what he did. The royal line was thin with a single heir remaining–how could you not understand his fear of Sidon risking so much for a hylian?

“When he awakes, offer your condolences and leave,” Muzu grumbled, sputtering out a wet cough afterwards. You swallowed the lump in your throat, pummeling back the dull ache in your chest as his slow footfalls led away from you, but pausing for a moment. “And do not return. Please, return to your own kind and allow him peace.”

Those had been the conditions you agreed to. To stay by Sidon’s side until he awoke, and like a morning dew you would vanish. You hated yourself for having ever settled for it, and yet it seemed an oddly fitting farewell.

“Perhaps, in another life, we can meet again,” you leaned forward, winding your arms atop his shoulders as you nestled your face against his neck. Despite the bitterness that simmered in your heart, you couldn’t help but smile as his chest rose and lowered–signs of life and recovery.

“Just remember me when that time comes around, Sidon.”


End file.
